bmaster_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Spy Who Digi-Destined Me
Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Spy Who Digi-Destined Me is an 2D/3D Animated Adventure Comedy film based on the characters from Digimon, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Austin Powers. It a sequel to the film, A Crack in Ed-Time, and serves as the second part of the original digi-ed trilogy. The film is being developed by B-Master Animation and co-produced by KirbyStar Studios and Point Grey Pictures while Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot TBA Production Originally, the sequel was going to be exploring more on the first digidestined and it's new member Kari Kayima, Tai's younger sister. The original story was gonna be set in the episode The Battle for Earth, but due to story problems, the sequel was in development hell. however, an potential idea on the second digidestind was added and that an original story focusing on the Eds with Davis and the others would be cool to explore an new kind of adventure with the elements kept. This sequel is planed to be in Digimon Season 1 but due to it focusing on Season 2. It's new a bridge from 02 to Tri. Additionaly, characters from Digimon Data Squad are planned to be in it. Yoshino is confirmed to be in this and part of an bigger unit to the Data Squad. Trivia * Heitor Pereria and John Powell will return to reprise the music from A Crack in Ed-Time and it will included songs by the Japanese rock and roll pop band, Puffy AmiYumi. * The sequel was inspired by the digimon episodes, "the Eighth Child has Revealed" and "The Battle for Earth", but its the main plot element to have Kari in the sequel and not for the original one. She was mentioned in the first film because of what the director wants to aim at what episode they can expended to how it really happened. He needs to have the main plot of Digimon Adventure into the world of Ed, Edd n Eddy to also explain how the Eds got involved in the Digimon Adventure without being in the Digital World. Due to this, it was now inspired by an episode from season 2 of Digimon called "My Master's Voice" where it was never explored on what the beast is and why the digimon in the dark ocean thinks Kari can stop him. ** The first film was focused on "And So It Begins..." and "My Sister's Keeper". * The film will have some Eddy x Kari moments as the director wants to have something in the film that explains on how he likes his favorite characters and the friendship of Cartoon Network and Toei Animation in the near future. Gallery Eddy.png Edd.png Ed.png Kari (Digimon Adventure 02.jpeg TK (Digimon Adventure 02).jpeg Davis Motomiya.gif|Davis Yolei Inoue.gif|Yolei Cody Hida.gif|Cody Ken Ichijouji.gif|Ken Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Austin Powers Category:Films Category:Sequels Category:Comedy Category:CGI Animation Category:Hand Drawn Animation Category:Based on TV Shows Category:Based on Anime Shows Category:Adventure Category:Drama